Talk:Rugaroo
Respawn on this guy? Zer02325 16:10, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Placed a verification tag on "Does link with other lobisons" as i have pulled him 3 times with a pet to the river through many many lobisons and not once had one link. This could be luck on my part but i doubt it.--Rander 09:46, 19 September 2008 (UTC)Rander Verification: Libisons will not link if there on all 4s, They only Link with NM if standing.-Juiliet Is this actually resistant to Slow? I just fought it for my first time with a BST friend and didn't get resisted once. --Nekura 22:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Nox Blast Twister 05:30 07 March 2010 (UTC) Testimonials : Soloable with ridiculous ease by a 75BST/37WHM by pulling to the river and kiting with pugs. Fight lasted about 45 mins and kept blink/Stoneskin up and rested MP out of hate range. Artician 08:38, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Duo/Trioable with little difficulty by a PLD/WAR with defense gear (750ish defense) RDM/WHM mule (slow2, blind2, phalanx2, Bio2/Poison2), and a DRG/WHM (Healing Breeze 3 spam). Battle is pretty easy, keep buffs up and try to avoid links. We fought it in the hallway just E of where he spawns, take care not to aggro the Lobison on either side; if they ARE aggro'd, have RDM sleep it and log hate, if it's far enough from its spawn point it should despawn. Must be done during a low % moon phase so that the nearby Lobison won't link, and also the NM is much easier. Maletarugilgamesh 18:20, 30 October 2009 : Placed a verification tag on "Can use Nox Blast". I have fought this NM 50+ times and have yet to see him use this TP move. Instead, what he always does is uses Call of the Moon 5 times, during which he receives almost a Bind effect i.e. pets can be pulled off or released, people with hate can run away, and he does not follow. As soon as the 5th Call of the Moon is used. the Bind breaks, and he chases down whoever is at the top of his hate list, and immediately upon getting within range will attempt to use Asuran Claws. Have fought this NM now in solo, duo, full party, and alliance, and have not ever once seen Nox Blast. If someone sees it, can they post a screenshot? Thank you! Artician 16:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : I have seen Him use Nox Blast once out of the 2 Kills i have done Moved from Main Page :*Can be duoed by a pld/nin and rdm. Take extreme care to get it away from possible linking Lobisons. Link range is fairly large. :*Easy duo with 2 bst, tiger and fish as pets. Fight along the river. :*Easy duo with bst/whm and rdm/nin rdm tanks/kites while bst gets pets. :*Can Be solo by a Skilled BST/WHM :*Soloable by RDM/NIN kiting it at the river, tho movement + is required since it seems it runs roughly 1.12 movement speed. 2x RDM/NIN makes it a child's play. Twister 04:10 07 March 2010 (UTC)